Mechanic
Added to the game on March 14, 2015. Abilities Converge / Build Airplane (Z, X, C, V) All fighters benefit from damage upgrades. It is unclear if fighters benefit from health and attack speed upgrades. * Damage: 20 * Attack Speed: 1.00 * Cast Range: 10 * Build Cost: 50 Energy * Build Cooldown: 10 Seconds * Build Time: 5 Seconds * Fighters appear to have 100 health and have 50% damage resistance. * Each fighter can be commanded to move 36 times per second. Q Dogfight This ability uses fighters' default attack, and as such, benefits from attack upgrades. * Active * Cost: 30 * Cooldown: 15 * Cast Range: 10 * All fighters will attack the target unit and gain Dogfight for 5 seconds. * Dogfight increases attack and movement speed by 100% and causes the fighters to be invulnerable while circling their targets. * If the target unit is killed, fighters continue attacking a different unit until Dogfight expires. * Once Dogfight expires, fighters stop where they are. They need to be moved back to the Mechanic to avoid taking damage. * Converge makes fighters move to the target location, but if they still have Dogfight after moving, they will move on their own again. Disintegrator Sphere * Active * Cost: 40 Energy * Cooldown: 30 Seconds * Cast Range: Infinite * Orders all fighters to fire a projectile towards the target location. The projectile Travels up to a distance of 10, constantly dealing 26 damage while piercing through enemies. * Deals damage approximately once per tile the Disintegrator Sphere travels. This means units with bigger models will take damage from the same Disintegrator Sphere more than once. W Blitz This ability uses fighters' default attack, and as such, benefits from attack upgrades. * Active * Cost: 10 Energy * Cooldown: 2 Seconds * Cast Range: 10 * Orders all fighters to fire at the target 3 times. * Fighters must be within a range of 10 from the target. Reconnaissance * Active * Cost: 20 Energy * Cooldown: 40 Seconds * Cast Range: ~15 * Orders the first available fighter to move to the target location then return to the Mechanic. * The fighter will mark all nearby enemies, revealing them and increasing their damage taken by 10% for 30 seconds. * Fighters cannot use Converge or Turbo Booster while in this state. E Advanced Weapon Systems * Passive * Increases the duration of Dogfight by 100%. * Increases the size of Disintegrator Spheres by 100%. Turbo Booster * Active * Cost: 15 Energy * Cooldown: 40 Seconds * Cast Range: ~30 * Commands all fighters to move to the target location. * Fighters have their movement speed increased by 200% and hit all enemies in their path, dealing 50 damage and disabling enemies for 3 seconds. * Fighters cannot use Converge, Dogfight, or Reconnaissance while in this state. R Refined Hull * Passive * Increases health by 50% and movement speed by 25% for all fighters. Emergency Cloak * Passive * When a fighter takes damage they become cloaked for 0.5 seconds. T Multi Laser Burst * Active * Cost: 50 Energy * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Orders all fighters to rapidly attack enemies within a radius of 3(?) for 25 seconds. Airstrike * Active * Cost: 60 Energy * Cooldown: 120 Seconds * Orders all fighters to drop 6 bombs over 12 seconds. * Each bomb deals 100 damage in a radius of 2. Category:Heroes